In The Bond of Love
by moxieangel
Summary: A story about how the Z Gang acts when Vegeta tragicly dies...
1. Default Chapter

In The Bond of Love

Chapter 1…………………………

Bulma had just begun to rinse the plates off from lunch when the phone began to ring. "Trunks will you get that please?" Bulma shouted to her purple haired son. "Sure…" Trunks said crawling off the couch. He jumped over the back of the couch, causing Bulma to give out a shriek. "What were you thinking, you could've hurt you're self!" Trunks just shrugged and slid over to the counter. "What do you want?" He asked picking up the phone. "Trunks!" His mother screeched snatching to phone away from him. "Moshi Moshi! Sorry about that, May I ask whose speaking." She said. "Hi, Bulma, it's Goku." Said a grave voice. Bulma's smile disappeared. "Goku what's wrong?" she said. "It's about Vegeta, isn't it…?" She said. There was silence for a while before Goku spoke. He let out a rattling breath. "We found him…." Was all he said. Bulma slumped against the counter; her heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach. Vegeta had been gone for a couple of days, which wasn't unusual, but they hadn't heard from him….ever, which, was highly un-normal. "Where is he...?" Bulma said trembling. "He…he's ….dead." Goku said choking on his words. Bulma just stood there. Phone up to her ear waiting for Goku to say "Just kidding or April Fools!" She leaned back against the counter as tears brimmed her eyes. She slowly sank down on to the floor and dropped the phone. She began to sob and hit the floor with her hands. "Why! Why now! "She screamed, sobbing. "Mom? What's wrong!" Trunks yelled over her screams, jumping over the couch again. He ran behind the counter and crouched beside her. What's wrong is it about dad?" he asked. Bulma looked up at him, tears streaming down her face and nodded. "Is... is he…?" Trunks asked quietly. She nodded and pulled him into her arms. "Bulma? Bulma are you still there?" Goku's voice asked. Bulma quietly took a deep breath, and answered. "Yes, I'm still here." "Where is he?" Bulma said holding back her tears. "Uh... at the edge of the woods near my house, but I don't think you should come…" he said his voice trailing off. "Why? Is something wrong?" She said a hint of worry in her voice. Trunks moved closer to the phone. "Um he's …. He's kind of mauled." Goku said sounding disgusted. Bulma put a hand over her mouth to stop from throwing up. "I'll be right over" she aid sternly. Goku started to protest, but Bulma hung up the phone. She got to her feet, she was trembling and crying. Trunks helped her up and she grabbed her coat. "I'll be back, don't go any where" She grabbed her keys from the bowl next to the door. "I want to go too." Trunks said grabbing her by the arm. She looked at his tears running down her cheeks. "Please, just stay here!" she said hugging him close. A single tear slid down Trunks face, and he nodded. She hugged him one last time and jumped in the car. She took off down the road tears stung her eyes. Her mind screamed as she grasped the concept that she would never see her mate again, they would never fight over who squeezed the toothpaste from the wrong end again, they would never fall asleep in the same bed, they would never cuddle up on the couch, they would never wrestle on the bedroom floor over the last can of beer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…………………………

She pulled up to the Sons' house and jumped out of the car. Chi-Chi ran over to her and hugged her. "I heard about….. I'm so sorry!" She whispered. Bulma nodded. "Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo are around back." she said. "Thanks." Bulma said and headed around back. Goku ran over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "I hope you know what you're doing, he's is very gory mess." He said, a concerning look in his eyes. Bulma sighed and nodded. "Show me." She said sternly. Goku grabbed her hand and guided her to where trunks and Piccolo where crouched. Piccolo looked up, his eyes locked with Bulma's. She closed her eyes as Goku slowed his steps. He suddenly halted causing Bulma to snap open her eyes. What she saw made her sick to her stomach. She looked away but she found herself looking at him again. Her knees couldn't hold her anymore and she dropped to the ground. She could see where chunks of his skin were missing, she could see to the bone in some places where the cuts ran deep, part of his chest had skin just hanging off. All of his blood had soaked into the ground, staining the surroundings red... She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams; someone or something had gotten a hold of him. Goku was now on his knees beside her, hands on his shoulder. "Who…..what… c-could have done this?" she managed to ask, "We don't know, but we're trying to find out what might have done this. She leaned forward and pushed Vegeta's bangs from his face. "It's funny, his face is untouched." She said smiling a bit. "He looks so peaceful." Gohan said. "I'll call the funeral home." Bulma said. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed them up. A few minutes later she returned. "They're on there way." She said, running her fingers through her hair. She joined Piccolo and Goku on the porch. She sat down on the edge of the porch and dropped her head into her hands. "How am I going to tell Bra?" she said looking from Piccolo to Goku. "You'll find a way." Piccolo reassuringly. She sat for a few more minutes then pulled out her cell phone. Her heart beat like a bass drum as the phone began to ring. "Hello?' Bra said answering the phone. "Hey sweetie it's mom." Bulma said running her hands through her hair. "Hey! What's up?" Bra said. "Umm ... ugh how do I put this? We found your father." "Really! Let me talk to him!" she shouted. "You can't!" Bulma cried. "Mom, what's going on, where's Dad!" Bra screamed. "I…he's.…dead, sweet heart." Bulma cried. "What! How...I...Just saw him last weekend and now he's gone!" she screamed. Bra started to sob uncontrollably and throw things. Bulma dropped the phone from her hand and sobbed. A car pulled up in the drive way and Goten jumped out . Looked over on the porch and saw Bulma. Something was wrong. He ran up to the front porch. He looked at his dad and then to Bulma. "Did you find…." He said looking at his father who nodded yes ."Here" Goku said, handing Goten Bulma's cell phone. "Who is it?" Goten asked. "Bra, she's out of control" Bulma said looking up at him "Please, please talk to her!" Bulma said. Goten nodded and walked in side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…………………………..

The funeral home car pulled up and Piccolo walked out to meet them, they talked for a minute and walked over to the body of her beloved mate. Tears streamed down her face as they took his body away. Bulma sat there and watched part of her self being dragged away. The caretakers came over and she signed some papers .They talked to her, but she mostly just said yes or no to the questions. They said there sympathies and left. Piccolo sat down next to her. She sat there for a few minutes; then let it all out. She fell into his arms and began to sob. Piccolo was startled at first, but soon began to rub her back and talk to her soothingly. Goten came out, kinds smiling. "She's on her way home." he said handing Piccolo the phone. Bulma just sobbed and buried her face into Piccolo's lap. He began to hum, which slowly turned into a song. It was a sweet sounding song, it was different from the songs she'd heard Vegeta sing in his dialect, and this one was mysterious and new. She listened, still sobbing. Soon her sobbing dwindled to sniffling. She listened to the song.

"Haleskuwa

Tsiayahinogani

Gadvne,

Tsiayauwayi

Hadvn

Gvgeyu,

Dihale skuwa

Tutsayesi

Tsulunahvski"

("It is what you will

I take you by the arm

What am I doing?

I take you by the hand

What are you doing?

I love you

It is what we will do,

Marry

I tried but failed ")

He suddenly stopped when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled and stroked her back. Trunks pulled up and stepped out of the car. "Chi-Chi called and asked me to pick Mom up!" Trunks called running up to the porch. As he neared he saw that she was asleep in Piccolo's arms. "Guess she was really worn out." He said as Piccolo stood up and slid Bulma into her son's arms. "Make sure she gets some sleep, she'll need it." He said. Trunks nodded. "G' night Piccolo." Trunks said. Piccolo watched as Trunks walked away, he felt a strange feeling pass over him. Trunks laid his mom on the back seat and buckled her in .He pulled off his jacket and covered her with it. He closed the door and jumped in the front seat. He turned on the engine and sped off. He sighed and looked at the stars above. They twinkled brightly and the moon was behind the clouds, the air was cool and crisp. He pulled up in the drive way and saw his sister sitting on the hood of her car. He pulled up beside her and Jumped out of the car. She ran over to him and slung her arms around him and he pulled her close to his chest. She began to cry, and hug him. His purple hair hung around her face. "Shhhh…, it's alright." Trunks said wiping the tears from her eyes. They both heard their mother shut the door to the car and Bra broke her clasp from her brother and ran to her Mom. Bulma embraced her daughter, smoothing her hair and cooing to her. They both stood for a moment then heard Trunks open the front door. Bulma patted Bra on the back and the two walked in behind Trunks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4………………………….

Bulma brushed out Bra's hair as she sat in front of the mirror. They both were quiet, lost in their thoughts. Trunks sat at the computer, looking through his online photo album. He stopped on a picture of his high school graduation, a tear slipped down his face and splashed into the desk. The phone rang startled him, "Preach." he said. "Hey…" came Marron's sweet voice. "Hi…" he said looking thought his photo album again. 'I don't know what to say…"She said trying not to sound like she was crying. "Hey it's ok, I'm fine." Trunks said. "Do you know what happened?" She asked. "Nope, didn't ask." He said plainly. He came to a picture of himself and Vegeta wrestling in the grass. He remembered that day. It was the day before he had left to go to college. His father looked so happy, a grin of victory across his face as he pinned Trunks to the ground. He smiled as tears began to fall down his faces. "Trunks I'm gonna come over alright?" She asked. "Sure what ever, but I'm telling ya, I'm fine." He said. Then was a click midway into his sentence. Marron had hung up on him. Trunks shrugged and hung up the phone. He sat back in his chair and stared at the picture. He'd never had so much fun with his dad as he had on that summer afternoon. Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up, he took one last look at the picture and turned off the monitor. He walked over to his drawer and pulled on a black shirt. He flicked off his lights as he passed out of the room and closed the door. He walked down the hall a bit and stopped at his mothers door. He knock quietly, where was a "Come in!" from some where in her room. He walked, hands shoved in his pocket, and leaned on the door frame to her bathroom. He watched as Bulma finished brushing out Bra's hair. "Hey, Marron's stopping by to visit." Trunks said watching bra pull down her hair. "Oh, how nice of her to drive out, it's rather late." Bulma said looking up at him. "Yeah, I guess so." Trunks said staring out the window. Bulma followed his gaze out the window to the gravity machine. She suddenly began to cry as she stared out the window. Trunks moved beside her and put his arms around her. She put a hand on her forehead and calmed down a bit. There was a clinking of cars keys and foot steps. "That must be Marron." Trunks said pulling away from his mother. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. He ran out of the room and into the hall he saw his door was open and Marron was standing in the door way. He ran to her and pulled her close to him. He felt her trembling in his grasp. He kissed her on her cheek and rubbed her back." Shhhh... I'm here, it's ok... calm down." he said quietly. She looked up at him and let out a sigh ,leaning against his chest. He kissed her lightly and the head, and wrapped his arms around her. They stood in the door way for what seemed like hours. She finally pulled away from him and sat on the bed. Trunks leaned on the door frame and stared off into the darkness. Marron looked up and studied him. His figure was weary and listless. She stood up and stood beside him. "I'm going home, it's late and you need to go asleep" She said sternly. He shrugged and kissed her. She looked into his listless eyes looking for something. She walked away quietly and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
